El otro
by Isurafel Kirawith
Summary: ¿Vegeta ha perdido la memoria?¿Cómo es que su mujer es esposa de su peor enemigo? ¿Cómo es que perdió todo a manos de él mismo? Ahora, odiaba mucho más a aquella lagartija rosada que le había quitado a su Bulma. Editado... Al fin XD


**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**The Other**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

HOLA! Aqui les dejo este oneshot, de mi inspirancia y auspiciado por Dika...

Este está dedicado a todos los padres que no han podido estar con sus hijos, al mio, por que nunca lo conocí y nunca me arrepentí de no haberlo tenido, a pesar de que lo deseaba con toda el alma.

Para Dika (nuevamente), Bunny Ball, Misato, Vasilissa.. y para todas!

**Disclaimer:**_ Los persojanes de este fic no me pertenecen... bueno, el príncipe Vegeta si.. Grrr... ohh si Vegeta, hazme tuya.. jajaja.. este, no verdad? jajaja ok.. akira, gracias por regalarnos a nuestro amado principe, aunque tú lo odies n.n_

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Corporación cápsula a esas horas de la tarde se encontraba tranquila, como siempre. El príncipe Saiyajin, luego de un arduo entrenamiento, se disponía a deglutir sus sagrados alimentos, que tanta falta ya le hacían. Había estado intranquilo toda esa mañana y parte de la tarde, con un raro presentimiento en el pecho, como si algo horripilante y desgraciado le estuviese a punto de pasar y arruinar su perfecto día tranquilo. Caminaba hacia la cocina de los Briefs, esperando encontrar a la peliazul para una encantadora sesion de gritos y peleas... y _quizá algo más..._

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vió... _ESO_

-"Oh... ¡Hola Vegeta...!" -Los ojos de Bulma demostraban indiferencia hacia él y una infinita alegría hacia quien la sostenía en sus brazos... ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo ella y... y _eso _se tenían tanta confianza? ¿Desde cuándo _ESO _seguía con vida? ¡Y CON ELLA! ELLA ERA SUYA, DE ÉL Y NADA MÁS QUE ÉL... La sangre le hervía al saiyajin, quien veía la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con su _asunto_ de honor al tenerlo nuevamente frente a él. Esta vez, pagaría por todo... por haber osado siquiera a tocar un cabello de lo que era de _su _propiedad.

-"¡TU! Maldita lagartija... te. ma.. ta.. ré..." -el veneno siceaba por la boca de vegeta mientras que la peliazul se acomodó en el pecho de su acompañante, y enfadada, le lanzó puñales con la mirada al príncipe, el cuál, ante la visión irreal de _su mujer_ con su peor, más odiado y afeminado enemigo, se había transformado en Super saiyajin. Rápidamente, arremetió contra su antagonista, dejando a Bulma tirada en el suelo al ser empujada suavemente por su acompañante ante la vista del peligro. -"¡FREEEZEEERR!"

-"¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendio imbécil? Déjalo en paz, Vegeta, él ya ha demostrado que ha cambiado, ¡como tú lo hiciste!" -Los golpes hacia la criatura eran fuertes y certeros, mientras que la peliazul intentaba desesperadamente quitar al mono irascible de su invitado.

-"¡ÉL ANIQUILÓ A MI GENTE! ¡A MI REINO! ¿Y QUIERES QUE LO DEJE EN PAZ? ACASO ERES IMBÉCI..." -las lágrimas de la peliazul comenzaron a surgir, mientras Vegeta anonadado dejaba a su presa, hecha un guiñapo, en el suelo. Ante el acto, la mujer corrió inmediatamente hacia la víctima de la ira del Saiyajin, quien sangraba por varias partes de su cuerpo.

-"Amor.. ¿estás bien?" -¿Acaso había escuchado eso? ¡LE HABÍA LLAMADO AMOR A SU PEOR ENEMIGO! _su mujer le había dicho AMOR a esa maldita lagartija... NO, ESTO ESTABA REVERENDAMENTE MAL_. -"¡Eres un imbécil, maldito mono estúpido!¡Quiero que te vayas de _nuestra_ casa inmediatamente! ¡Ya mucho te hemos aguantado mi marido y yo como para que ahora regreses a tus rencores del pasado! ¡LÁRGATE! Lo siento mucho por Trunks... se había encariñado contigo, pero no pienso que mi hijo pase tiempo con un asesino como tú"

-"No, Bulma... Vegeta tiene razón... Yo maté a su pueblo... es Entendible que aún este rencoroso... Déjalo, sé que algún día me perdonará como tú y tus maravillosos amigos lo hicieron. Además, tengo que agradecerle el hecho de que por él conocí a la mujer más hermosa del universo, por la cual me dí cuenta de mis errores... TU"

Vegeta estaba anonadado... ¿Amor? ¿Su casa? ¡_Esa mujer era suya, de nadie más!_ ¿por qué lo trataba con tanta familiaridad? ¿Por qué le decía esas palabras que sólo le había compartido a él? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABA PASANDO?

-"¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE! ¿por qué esa maldita lagartija dice que _tu_ eres algo de él? ¿que carajos pasa que todo está malditamente mal? ¡MAAL!"

-"Vegeta... ¿acaso otra vez bebiste?" -Los ojos de la peliazul se mostraban ahora compasivos y llenos de algo muy cercano a la lástima... -"No nuevamente, Vegeta... Por favor, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que tener la misma plática? Tú y yo hace mucho que terminamos... Sé que es difícil aceptar que me enamoré de tu enemigo, pero si por algo te mantengo aquí es por ese amor que te tuve... _Por que yo también quiero verte feliz como lo soy ahora con Freezer.."_-Esas palabras dolieron, dolieron en el fondo de su alma y sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba ante la figura de esos dos, juntos, besándose... ¡BESÁNDOSE!

No pudo más, y con un empujón apartó al lagarto de la mujer, quien dió un grito asustada.

-"¡Vegeta! No la lastimes, por favor... ¿No es suficiente con lo que le hiciste hace años como para que ahora lo sigas haciendo? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada... si deseas tanto tu venganza, hazlo conmigo, no con ella..." -Freezer cerraba los puños ante la vista de su _esposa_ siendo sostenida por Vegeta, quien la miraba fijamente con unos ojos que decían claramente: traición.

-"¡¿Qué haces Vegeta? Es mejor que me hagas caso... no quieres salir lastimado otra vez... no quiero que tengamos que recurrir a Goku para que vuelva a aplacarte..." -Bulma lloraba tendidamente. -¡VEGETA! ¡Por dios! ¡Déjalo ir, ya!... lo nuestro, simplemente no funcionó... me lastima verte así, ebrio, loco, autodestruyéndote. Trunks también odia verte así, te quiere como a un miembro real de la familia, ese niño que _pudo_ haber sido nuestro..."

-"Trunks es _nuestro _hijo... NUESTRO y ¡ninguna maldita lagartija lo cambiará! ¡Eres una perra traidora, una maldita zorra!"

-"¡Si te recuerdo el por qué de nuestra ruptura fue por TI! ¡POR TU HORRIBLE AMBICIÓN Y POR TU FRIALDAD! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON TUS REPROCHES! Yo te amaba, realmente te amaba e incluso hubiera dado la vida por ti... pero tu... TÚ... TÚ SÓLO ME USASTE Y ABUSASTE DE MI PARA LUEGO LARGARTE AL ESPACIO POR MESES. Si no hubiese sido por Freezer... yo me hubiera muerto de dolor, por TI"

Las palabras se agolpaban en el pecho del saiyajin mientras que Freezer se acercaba lentamente, posando su mano sobre el hombro del mismo y apartando lentamente a _su_ mujer.

-"Yo te amé, te amé mucho Vegeta, pero tú lo mataste todo con tu indiferencia. Es injusto que me culpes, es injusto que me culpes por querer un poquito de felicidad para mí, cuando tú nunca quisiste otorgármela. Tuviste tu oportunidad... ahora deja que Freezer me la dé."

-"Pero... pero tú y yo... eramos, somos... ¡NOS AMAMOS!" -Vegeta no sabía que hacer... ¿La había lastimado? Y ¿Cuándo había pasado todo lo que ella decía? ¿Estaba borracho realmente? Un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía de su nuca, palpándola con sus delgadas y delicadas manos, la peliazul emitió una cara de tristeza y melancolía.

-"Claramente se ha golpeado la cabeza, linda... tal vez incluso haya perdido la memoria. Creo que debemos de hacerlo todo para él más comprensible..." -La lagartija le dedicaba una mirada dulce y tierna a su esposa, que sólo miraba a Vegeta como si observara al ser más desdichado e infelíz del mundo...

-"Si... Tal vez..." -Bulma tomó la mano del saiyajin mientras Freezer se alejaba prudentemente de ellos. Era ella quien tenía que explicarle el asunto, pues estando él, quizá las cosas no terminarían bien. Sabía que él no la dañaría, no otra vez. Por otro lado, sólo estaría en la puerta, no quería arriesgar a su más preciado tesoro. -"Vegeta... Tú y yo nos amamos, hace mucho tiempo, me enamoré de ti... como no tenías ni tienes una maldita idea. Después de eso, fuimos felices sólo un tiempo. Tu sed de lucha saiyajin nunca te dejó en paz... Al poco tiempo, te fuiste sin siquiera decirme nada, buscando batallas, mientras a mi me destrozabas el corazón. Luego, Freezer y yo nos encontramos casualmente cuando uno de sus planetas empezó a negociar la exportación de cápsulas de almacenamiento. Comenzamos a Salir, Vegeta, y él me hizo sonreir de nuevo, me hizo ver que los malos también pueden cambiar, como tú. Le doy gracias a Goku que le hubiera salvado la vida, como a tí. Y te doy las gracias a tí, por que si no me hubieses roto el corazón, no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Freezer vale."

Las lágrimas del guerrero se vertían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. ¿Él le había hecho eso? ¿Realmente la había lastimado? ¿Había perdido la memoria? ¿Y todos esos años maravillosos, y su hijo Trunks? ¿Y aquellos días de alegría y felicidad arropados en una cama? ¿Eran acaso una ilusión engañosa?

-"Pero.. Frezer... él.. estaba muerto..."

-"No, Vegeta... Goku le perdonó la vida, como te expliqué antes.." -El nudo de la garganta obstruía las palabras de la péliazul, que temblaban con cada sílaba... -"Freezer se dió cuenta de sus errores pasados, e hizo todo para enmendarlos, TODO."

-"Y yo... yo... ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo que esto hubiera pasado? Trunks, Trunks era nuestro hijo.. y los días en los que tú y yo... y.. y... ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!"

-"Lo es, Vegeta... Si lo deseas, podemos ayudarte, como hasta ahora.. Quizá es una señal, para recomenzar de nuevo tu vida... Para dejar tu adicción al alcohol, para dejar de ser miserable... Vegeta.." -Él no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo.. ÉL, el príncipe saiyajin, un borracho, sin nadie, sin nada... Salió volando de ahí, rompiéndo la ventana de la cocina, llorando por toda esa maraña de hechos que le habían golpeado el ego... Lo había tenido todo, y él mismo lo alejó, con su _frialdad_...

-"Pero yo te amo, Bulma, Yo te amo..."

Nada le quedaba en este mundo... nada... Quería llorar, quería gritar.. quería desaparecerlo todo y morirse, sólo como lo que era, un maldito perro sin hogar. Vagó por horas y horas, y al final se dirigió al desierto, donde mucas veces _recordaba_ que solía despejarse... ya no se fiaba de nada de sus recuerdos, ya no se fiaba de nadie... ¡Sólo quería morir...!

Luego, como si de una mala broma se tratara, vió una figura conocida a lo lejos... era él, era su hijo.. era su vástago... tal vez Mirai Trunks le diera las respuestas tan anheladas...

-"¡Trunks!" -El aludido volteó, para el horror del guerrero. El rostro, sus ojos.. era el mismo rostro de Freezer, sólo que con cabello lila... NO ÉL NO ERA TRUNKS...

-"¡Tío Vegeta...! Todos lo estan buscando... Mamá está muy preocupada por usted..." -La repugnancia había alcanzado su límite... No, no era posible, no, eso no estaba pasando...

Nuevamente huyó del lugar, subiendo, cada vez más alto, más alto, más alto... hasta que llegó al espacio exterior... deseaba morir, lo anhelaba... Este mundo no era el suyo.. y sus recuerdos de los dias felices... sólo quería quedarse con esos recuerdos buenos, y no con lo que al parecer era la dura realidad... Sintió cómo sus miembros se contraían en la nada del espacio, aguantando hasta casi al máximo... sabía que en pocos instantes su destino se sellaría... Era hora... El dolor se agolpaba en su pecho, la sangre salía de todos lados... sentía cómo sus ojos salían pesadamente de sus órbitas en instantes que parecían siglos... Y dió el último grito de su vida.

En su mente, sólo una cosa tenía:

-"Lo siento Bulma... lo siento. Te amo."

† "•" † ΰ

La oscuridad envolvía el lugar, abruptamente abrió los ojos, que lentamente se acostumbraban a la falta de luz. El olor de la habitación, embriagador, era conocido. Unos ojos azules, llenos de preocupación, se hallaban frente a él, estudiándolo entre las sombras.

-"Fue sólo una pesadilla Vegeta... calma... estoy aqui.. siempre lo estaré." -Las manos de la peliazul se entrelazaron en las de él, abrazándolo luego.

-"Vuelve a dormir... No es nada." -La mujer se recostó, obedeciendo al hombre, el cual, lentamente, se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, sujetándola fuertemente, respirando su tranquilizador aroma. Repentinamente, un grito se escuchó desde el cuarto de Trunks.

-"Ahhhww..." -la mujer se había levantado lentamente de su postura cómoda. Cuando la mano del príncipe se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndola volver a la cama y levantándose él. Salió de la alcoba para dirigir sus pasos hacia la de su hijo, de tan sólo cuatro años en ésa época.

Le vió allí, aterrado, entre las sombras.

-"¡PAPÁ! ¡Un mostro! él... tú.. él te ganaba y ¡papá! ¡tenía a mamá! y.. y.." -El pequeño se deshacía entre sollozos, mientras el príncipe le observaba consternado.

-"¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no llores Trunks! ¡Si amenazaba a tu madre sólo tenías que golpearlo hazta la muerte!" -los ojitos del niño se abrieron completamente, dejando atras sus lágrimas... Era la primera vez que su padre no le decía que los monstruos eran su menor problema y que si seguía llorando él mismo lo llevaría a luchar contra ellos.

El príncipe ahora lo sabía... No era el único que temía que le arrebatara a _su_ Bulma un monstruo despiadado y sádico.

-"Papá... ¿pu.. pu.. puedo dormir con ustedes?" -Los ojitos del niño le veían con anhelo... El príncipe estaba conmovido...

-"¡Cállate y duerme!" -Claro, sabía que su padre contestaría de esa forma, aún así, tenía la ligera esperanza de que lo dejara estar a su lado, para asustar a sus monstruos, y como si su padre le hubiera laído la mente, continuó: -"Si... si vuelve a aparecer ese maldito mostruo, ¡lo mataré con mis propias manos por atreverse a despertarme!"

Trunks sonrió mientras su padre salía de su habitación, apagando la luz...

-"Te juro que si regresa, lo golpearé muy fuerte, papá.."

El príncipe torció su boca en una clara emulación de sonrisa que su hijo no pudo ver... ¿Se enteraría alguna vez que ya lo había hecho? ¿Que su otro yo del futuro se había desecho de _aquel_ monstruo? Tal vez no... pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que su línea de sangre había redimido a todos aquellos que murieron en su planeta, y todo gracias a él, un pequeño guerrero que ahora cumpliría los cuatro años.

-FIN


End file.
